


Unexpected

by Mariskababy92



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: #EO, Caught, F/M, Love, Questions, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariskababy92/pseuds/Mariskababy92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When questions lead to unexpected results!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #EO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I own the story and idea. Everything else is Dick Wolf.**

**_A/N: This is for my dear friend and twitter buddy Joei Cassidy, who writes beautiful fics that I love to read!!!!_ ** **_J_ ** ****

**~To my amazing betas, I love you guys!!!!**

_Liv’s POV!_

After Elliot had asked Olivia what her wildest fantasy was, she couldn’t stop thinking about her answer. At first, she had told him something erotic like whips or chains, but she had changed her mind. Something in her told her that wasn’t the wildest fantasy she wanted to experience. She wanted something more, something risky. She wanted to live on the edge and have it scare her shitless. But what could she do exactly?

Elliot and his wondering, drunken mind she thought to herself. This would’ve never come up if he hadn’t gone out and started drinking with the guys. They were always a bad influence on him and sometimes Olivia wondered why Elliot let them get to him.

Sitting back in her desk chair, Olivia placed her hands above her head as her eyes pierced into Elliot’s body. They began to roam over his covered chest as her mind began to race. All the naughty thoughts and dreams she had thought of on occasions or dreamed about were starting to

surface. He may have been her partner, but after their little undercover op at the ‘Swing Set’ Olivia couldn’t stop thinking about actually having that kind of fun with him. The thought of him holding her close, admiring her from afar, and trading seductive glances made Olivia’s panties moisten. Without warning, a moan escaped her lips. Her body stiffened and her heart stopped. What in the hell had gotten into her? She looked up and was met with Elliot’s piercing cobalt eyes. She gulped and looked away. Dammit. He had heard her.

**~~***~~**

**  
**

_El’s POV!_

Elliot couldn’t believe what he had just heard. A moan. A loud moan, but not just any moan…his partner’s moan. What in the world had she been thinking about to let something like that slip? He could see the embarrassment written all over her face as her cheeks and throat became flushed. Something told him that she was either thinking about his question or fantasizing, either way, it was getting to her.

He watched as she stood up and hauled ass out of the bullpen and down the hall. He wasn’t sure where she was going and didn’t really care. He racked his brain thinking of what could’ve made her elicit such a noise. The thought finally came to him as he remembered the particular question he had asked her two days before their undercover op. Surely that wasn’t what she was thinking about Elliot thought to himself?

Laughing at the thought, Elliot can’t help but think that he had aroused her in some way by his question. Something so simple was getting to his fearless partner and it intrigued him. No matter what she was put through, she withstood it and held steadfast, but not with his question. His mind traveled to the night at the bar with Fin, Lake, and Munch. They were having their normal guys night out when Munch decided to bring of sex during the conversation.

_“So am I the only one getting laid in this group?” Munch shouted._

_The_ _guys looked at him and glared._

_Fin spoke first, “Hell naw. When I get through with you losers, hopefully she’ll be ready to throw that pussy back on a brotha.”_

_Lake high-fived Fin. “Man you’re lucky. Casey won’t let me touch her for another week. Something about we don’t value our relationship, just the sex.”_

_The guys began laughing. Some things Lake said were just down right hilarious._

_Elliot finally piped up, “Well I’ve been hitting the strip club a lot lately but no action this way.”_

_They guys turned and stared at him. They couldn’t believe that the ‘good ole catholic boy’ had lowered his standards and started hanging at a strip club._

_“Seriously? Why don’t you just find a woman who doesn’t want strings attached and is willing to lay the pipe every now and again?” Fin asked._

_Elliot took a swig of his beer and eyed his friend. “That would help if I knew where to pick up a woman who was willing to go that route.”_

_Lake chugged his beer and order another. “Well, we are in a bar and there are plenty of available women in here. Unless the one you are referring to is not the one for a simple one night stand.”_

_Elliot cut his eye at Lake warning him to shut his trap._

_Fin caught the look and decided to join in. “Elliot, what harm could it do? I mean…we all know you two want each other. That’s not hard to see, but you gotta make a move.”_

_This was what Elliot wanted to avoid. He didn’t want to hear their advice, even if it was valid. He didn’t want to think of her in that way but he did. He couldn’t stop thinking about her in that way. It has been nine months since he and Kathy had split and the only woman that stayed on his mind was her._

_His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Munch begin to speak._

_“Elliot, do what you need to do. At least put the thought into her head,” he winked. “Ask her this one question and I guarantee you she’ll never look at you the same again.”_

_Elliot was skeptical, but thought it funny that the ‘old geezer’ was trying to give him a tip to help him out. “I’m all ears Munch.”_

_“Just ask her what her wildest fantasy is when it comes to sex and watch as she begins to look at you in a totally new light.”_

_Elliot nodded and finished the rest of his beer. He said goodbye to the guys and headed home._

Shaking his head, he couldn’t believe he had actually taken Munch’s advice. It was obviously working because the next night, he and Olivia had gone out to eat and he just blurted the question out. He remembered her answering rather quickly, which threw him off but now it all made perfect sense. He looked over at his other colleagues and went back to work. He would have his moment to confront her and when he did, he was going to get a straight answer.

**~~***~~**

**  
**

Olivia lay in the cribs, trying to stop her headache. The cases that they received were disgraceful; she was not only tired, but was also sexually frustrated. Deciding that there was no better time than the present, Olivia rolled her hips forward, loving the feel of her wet slit rubbing against her thumb. As her body began to respond, she unbuttoned and unzipped her dress slacks, immediately pressing her middle and index fingers against her clit. Her thoughts ran straight to Elliot as she felt herself dripping wet with lust. She knew she'd strip him bare and just take him all in, admiring his amazingly hard and sexy body for a moment. Different positions ran through her head. Having him straddle her, her straddling him, reverse cowgirl or maybe have him on his knees and –

“Holy Fuck!”

“What the-Get the hell out Elliot!” Olivia screamed. She didn’t think anyone was still at the precinct at this hour.

Elliot shut his eyes quickly, trying to recover from what he had just witnessed. His hot, sexy partner lying on a cot, pleasuring herself.

"God, have you ever heard of knocking?" She asked as her face fell flushed and she hopped up to redress herself.

She couldn’t believe the predicament she had just been found in. Not only had she not relieved herself of her sexual frustration, but the person that had brought it on was now standing in the room adding fuel to the flame.

“I didn’t think anyone was up here.” Elliot responded as he held firmly to the door knob.

As his curiosity got the better of him, he walked slowly over to her and knelt beside her.

"What in the hell were you doing Olivia?” Elliot asked seductively.

“Don’t,” she warned, as he looked at her, lust filling his eyes.

Elliot’s eyes began to roam her body. He had wondered what this would lead to, yet he found it intriguing to know she self-served herself.

“Maybe I could be of some assistance,” Elliot offered eagerly.

“Hell no. You just want to be apart so you can help me live out my fantasy.” Olivia replied.

 Elliot chuckled and drew closer to her. She was partly right. He wanted to help her live out her fantasy, but he also wanted to live out his as well.

“Come on Liv. What could it hurt? I already know you want to try something risky and the fact that we still have some lingering detectives downstairs only heightens your excitement.”

Olivia bit her lip in embarrassment. Her partner was right. She wanted to take a chance on getting caught. But how the hell was she supposed to just surrender to him like that? Deciding that she could kill two birds with one stone, Olivia complied with his wishes.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched the smirk grow larger on Elliot’s face. "Just know if we get caught, this is entirely your fault Stabler.”

Elliot chuckled as he began undressing himself. He licked his lips, enjoying the sight before him. Olivia’s curves were amazing and even though he had imagined what her body looked like, his thoughts hadn’t come close to the real thing.

Olivia was unbuttoning her slacks when she felt Elliot’s hand grace hers. She stopped abruptly and caught his eyes. She watched as his lips met hers and their kiss grew with passion and lust. She needed him, lusted after him as she attacked his mouth with her tongue.

Elliot pulled back and unbuckled her bra as he watched it slip from her body onto the floor. He attacked her neck while fumbling with her slacks. He could hear her irregular breathing and smiled at the thought of making her lose control.

Olivia moved her hands from his broad shoulders, down his strong, muscular arms to intertwine with his fingers. "Elliot." She pressed her lips to his and released his hands to pull him closer to her.

Elliot was now completely naked and hard as a rock. Olivia's eyes glazed over with lust as she began to massage him, taking pleasure in teasing him.

Elliot’s breathing became erratic and soft groans slipped past his lips as Olivia picked up her pace. Taking the tip in her mouth, Olivia closed her eyes and moaned as his dick filled her mouth. She began to stroke him slowly, letting him feel every muscle in her mouth contracting.

“God this feels amazing,” Elliot choked out through a groan.

He watched as she picked up her pace and he couldn’t let her continue. He needed to flip the switch before he exploded in her mouth. He pulled her up and laid her across the precinct floor as his lips attack one of her supple breasts.

He took her hot pink panties and moved them aside as he placed two fingers inside her.

"Elliot," She moaned his name, knowing he loved it. His eyes bore into hers, darkness overtaking his eyes. This was the fire she only sees when he wants her to lose control. Olivia’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she ground against his hand. His fingers curled and pumped in and out of her as his tongue began to flicker rapidly across her clit. As he pulled her to the edge of her climax, Elliot stopped and kissed her.

In one swift motion, Elliot plunged into Olivia. Hard, determined, and absolutely amazing. Olivia’s head began to spin as she felt her walls being attacked by Elliot’s large cock. Her body ripped with both pleasure and pain as Elliot continued to thrust and maneuver inside her.

Elliot thrust against her, moaning in frustration when he felt her soaking entrance against his dick. The tightness of her pussy and the wetness that engrossed her almost drew Elliot over the edge. He slowed his pumping, allowing their excitement to die down before he rammed her once more.

Olivia leaned in to kiss him deeply, sucking on his bottom lip. Elliot immediately gripped her ass tightly and slammed it down hard over him causing them both to cry out.

"Elliot!!!! Faster!!!! "Liv moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his back.

He could feel her body adjusting to his size as he pumped in and out. His thrusts became steady as he tried to pace himself. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Olivia pulled Elliot down for another earth shattering kiss as she felt herself starting to come undone. Her hands flew to his ass as she encouraged him to go deeper.

“Right there El, fuck!” Olivia moaned continuously.

Olivia began to shiver as her orgasm overtook her. Moaning incoherent phrases, Olivia arched her back as she felt a second wave of pleasure cursed through her and she began to convulse.

Elliot watched her lose control underneath him sending him over the edge. He thrust hard a few more times before collapsing on top of Olivia. He began peppering kisses along her shoulder and jaw as they tried to catch their breath. Wrapping their arms around one another, they couldn’t feel more satisfied.

Little did Olivia know, she had gotten the risky situation she had fantasized about. At the door stood, Fin, Alex, and Munch watching in pure amusement. They had caught the tail end and smiled to one another as they all nodded in agreement. It was only a matter of time and luckily, they were there to witness it. 


End file.
